


I Know You Want Me, Well, Maybe

by MasterMillers



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble, Erotic Stretching, F/M, Is Quiet a fujoshi? Entirely likely, Show us your tits Ocelot, Venom Snake's Good Kush Farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers/pseuds/MasterMillers
Summary: It's nice on the support platform.Nicer with Ocelot's legs around Quiet's head.





	I Know You Want Me, Well, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this in third person twice and it was so bland I had to change it up. So here is the only first person fic I will ever write. 
> 
> Dedicated to the lack of qoce out there and the few people who create works for it.
> 
> Based on this artwork <http://p-sebae.tumblr.com/post/170225029356/some-leggy-nonsense-with-quiet-and-ocelotits> by [P-Sebae](http://p-sebae.tumblr.com/)

It was a bright day on the support platform. I was chilling on the railing with my tits out, Ocelot was busy reading up on plant life on his iDroid. The usual.

I signalled for Ocelot to come to over to me, a bit of a come hither movement. Vaguely sexual but really, it's fun making passes at a man whose dick won't spring out of his pants at the near sight of me.

Something, something… signing along the lines of [ here kitty kitty ].

Wait for it, wait for it-

Ugh. What a boring bitch, he didn't react again. A girl has needs you know…

Gotta try stirring some shit even if it does fly 50 feet over Shalashaskass’s big fat head when he's as high as a kite that just got caught in the electric wires. Not like he’d _notice_ he was in the electric wires anyway but like, who cares, it’s fun to watch.

Pay no attention to it seeming like he’s my Pavlov's dog. Cat? Did Pavlov have a cat? I don't know, it's not like I'm some super genius. Yeah I went to an Ivy League school but it's not like you remember any of that shit once it's over. Ocelot and I, we’re buddies after all. Sort of. As close as I can get to a buddy in the middle of the fucking ocean where my only options are: my burly boyfriend, a druggy spy, two dogs (one of which bites and calls me a bitch <3) and a group of men that want my sweet, tight, rotting ass. Mmmm delicious, right?

So yeah, Ocelot is like, my buddy if buddies spied with each other and gaslit a whole base full of people.

Ocelot perked up and swayed his hips over to me, the light jiggle of spurs dancing at his feet. God did I want to rip those shitty boots off and feel his skin.

So much for keeping it in my pants.

“Something the matter, Quiet?” He inquired with his brows furrowed. His gloved hand tapped his belt rhythmically. Precise.

[ Take off your clothes ] Might as well just get to the point.

“Any particular reason why?” Ocelot raised an eyebrow, neutral on the subject as if we hadn't gone through this before. Despite his question he was already unfastening his gun holsters.

[ You daft fuck, you know exactly what I want ]

His dick, but it's not like that's on the menu unless I shove my ass in the air and he thinks of Kansas. Tap your heels three times Ocelot and thrust on home.

“Watch your language, it's rude to swear at your elders did you know?”

[ Oh so what, you're suddenly the senior citizen of Randy Snake's Delightful Oil Rig? ]

“I look the part, don't I?”

[ You do realise you’re not supposed to drop a sick burn on yourself ]

“I don't see a problem with it, makes me look the part of the ruggedly handsome wander.” He jabbed with a smirk and finished unzipping his pants, dropping them onto the platform floor.

No one was around. No one was ever on the support platform at lunch with my boyfriend's secret farm beneath the ground floor. Puff puff amirite. They're all too busy inhaling that sweet air to come out here. Why else would you transfer to the support team? No one's going to see us.

I dropped down to the floor and patted the spot in front of me.

[ Legs up buttercup ]

He followed my instructions dutifully. Even though he put his dumb cowboy erotica boots back on he planted his ass down on the ground and lifted his legs atop my shoulders.

I know what you're thinking. A woman and a gay man in a scandalous position like this. Out in the open in our underwear.

Sounds dirty, right.

Looks dirty.

Feels dirty in your tiny little brain.

I slid my hands up and down his calves, kneading the muscle and letting the parasites buzz on his skin as I pushed his right leg forwards. Right up until it rested erotically next to his head.

“Hmm. Feels good when you do it like that. Ah, yes just at the right angle.” Ocelot's breaths came out as little moans. His muscles pulling ever so slightly the longer we stayed like this. His body quivered in my grasp as he threw his head back, bucking slightly.

That was all until I dropped his leg back on my shoulder.

He kept panting slightly, sweat beading on his brow under the blistering sun. What a manwhore.

If you looked down at his crotch you'd be surprised. With the way big nose over here carried on and moaned he’s as flaccid as dead ferret.

A bit of aided stretching before we start sparring fucks this man up. He loses his shit. Moans and begs like he's the star of the cheesiest porno on base. If the support team weren't stoned out of their minds down there they'd think Revolver had turned straight.

Now hold on there buddy. That's not to say my pants aren't ruined. My pussy’s flowing like Niagara Falls down there and he knows it. He's well aware I want to fuck his brains out. And like yeah, he’ll let me rub one out on his thigh sometimes because we're buddies and all but it doesn't mean I'm not craving dick or anything.

You really thought we were going to fuck didn't you. Kudos to you if you didn't but if you can slip in a good word to Revolver flat ass that my pussy’s popping, I’d give you a 20.

This is the closest thing I’ll get to hearing Revolver Ocelot moan like a bitch in heat for me.

Beats nothin’ at all.

**Author's Note:**

> You totally thought they were going to fuck.


End file.
